


A Rat & A Giant

by Zeghxtifveil



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeghxtifveil/pseuds/Zeghxtifveil
Summary: Petra was only a child when her home world was destroyed. That was ten years ago. Now she's the adopted daughter of one of Titan's Elite Followers, Delilah Ritz. Haunted by the warrior Ainam, she's not sure what path she'll follow, but she knows it won't be easy.
Kudos: 1





	A Rat & A Giant

There was a time before it all. The stars that shine like jewels, the globes that litter the sky, and the people who've come to inhabit them, all of these have a beginning and will inevitably come to an end. The realm of ages past was not unlike the one you know now. However, the little people who live in this medium are different than those of the old world. With strength that shattered mountains and the thirst to drink entire oceans, the towering lifeforms of long ago lived in an age of giants.

"Could you tell me more?"

Of course, young one.

In this age of giants, there were some who's power outshined all others. Mighty warriors ruled these lands. Above them all stood one, the most powerful being in all the cosmos, the empress. She was a being of unparalleled beauty and strength. Those who did not love her feared her. The empress's wrath knew not of limitation. Her will was absolute.

"What was her name?"

Wrathia Bellarmina.

"Why did her reign end?"

Well…

One day, a new giant came into being. He believed he was the rightful owner of the universe. In order to take what was owed him, he created a tiny rat, and from that rat he fashioned an army. Little by little, reality became his. Eventually, he approached the empress and demanded what remained. He was already in possession of most everything by then. How could she refuse? She was livid with the idea that such an insignificant creature had taken her empire so she crafted a plan. She cast a curse upon herself and the warriors who served her. It was not long after that they succumbed to death's grasp.

"So she lost?"

Not quite.

Her army of giants still lies in wait. They rest just beyond the veil of a sleepless quiet, waiting for the time when they can rise once more and reclaim their homes. All they need to do is forge a pact with the vessel who bares their soul.

"Your stories are always fun. Can you tell me another one someday?"

I'll give you something even better. One day, we'll go out and make a story of your own. How does that sound?

"You mean it?"

Of course. Anything for you, my dear Petra.


End file.
